


Катаклизм

by Hopair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: Жаркое майское утро. Кто-то торопился на работу, кто-то ждал друзей в тени деревьев. Никто не мог и подозревать, что вечером пойдет холодный ливень. Как и того, что совсем скоро от стихии падет весь их маленький городок.Никто не мог знать, а может быть просто не хотел.Никто... кроме них.





	Катаклизм

Жаркое майское утро. Кто-то торопился на работу, кто-то ждал друзей в тени деревьев. Никто не мог и подозревать, что вечером пойдет холодный ливень. Люди в спешке прятались от дождя под ближайшие крыши, а особо отчаянные надеялись добежать до своих домов. Суетливая толпа постепенно редела, и вот, на пустой улице остался лишь один прозрачный силуэт, который люди старались не замечать. Беловолосая девушка стояла на затопленной дороге и наблюдала, как капли дождя разбиваются о поверхность улицы, превращая все в одну сплошную лужу. У нее не было ни туфель, ни зонта, с ее легкого платья ручьем стекала вода, но, кажется, девушку это не беспокоило.

— Сумасшедшая, — шептали редкие прохожие, обходя привидение.

Свежие листья и цветы сирени падали на землю, не выдерживая натиска ливня; с клумб плыли лепестки сломанных тюльпанов. Слышен был лишь шум дождя. Вдруг послышались громкие шаги, и из-за поворота вылетела девушка что-то радостно крича. Слишком поздно заметив беловолосую, она все же затормозила, плюхнувшись в лужу прям перед ней и забрызгав все вокруг. Уже не такое прозрачное из-за грязных брызг привидение оценивающе глядело на приземлившееся у ее ног создание. Выпутавшись из своих же черных волос оно поспешило извинится и встать, а после любопытно посмотреть на нее.

— Тоже любишь гулять в дождь?  
— Да… — ответила девушка, не ожидая, что кто-то может назвать прыгание по лужам прогулкой.  
— Здорово, это редкость. — На ее лице опять появилась улыбка, она отряхнула юбку и выбросила букет сирени, уничтоженный явно не первым падением.  
— Никто не захотел пойти со мной, — продолжала черноволосая, и вдруг, резко повернувшись, схватила собеседницу за руку. — Отлично! Пойдем вместе. Я Рим. Как тебя зовут?  
— Клара, — не успела она ответить, как ее потащили в неизвестном направлении.

Несмотря на свою странность, навязавшаяся знакомая была довольно приятным человеком, а в прочем, не ей называть людей странными, да и это ее не волновало.

Через пару минут они почти вплавь добрались до парка. Клара хорошо знала это место, тут росли прекрасные цветы, было приятно посидеть в тени лип, а еще, жила здесь раньше одна черная кошка, которую так любила Клара. Она часто приходила сюда даже в опасную для нее солнечную погоду. Не легко жить, когда слабейшие лучи солнца угрожают тебе раком кожи.

Она осмотрелась, сейчас парк выглядел совершенно иначе. Дорога была усыпана лепестками пострадавших цветов, налетевший ветер успел повалить несколько деревьев. Под ногами бежал на удивление чистый ручей, уходящий в глубь парка.

— Идем. — Рим мило улыбнулась, протягивая руку.

Они проходили мимо клумб, наблюдая, как ломаются еще уцелевшие цветы белоснежных лилий, как разлетаются лепестки кровавых гвоздик. Ливень все усиливался, но они шли все дальше по тропинкам несчастного парка.

Наконец они подошли к мосту, с которого был виден крутой скалистый берег. Поднялся ураган.

— Не правда ли это место прекрасно? — Весело спросила Рим, кружась на скользкой дорожке.

Клара не ответила ей. Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, она засмеялась и тоже закружилась в танце.

И полетели шипы и черные розы, подхваченные ураганом. Они улетали в облака и, вновь возвращаясь, тонули в алом озере…

На следующий день выйдет солнце, люди снова побегут на работу, но больше не увидят они ни привидение, ни черного кота. Даже когда снова пойдет ливень, полетят машины и крыши домов, и пропадет маленький город…

— Мяу!


End file.
